The Dragon Slayer Who Can't Be Moved
by MagicFangirlHS
Summary: Lucy leaves Magnolia to pursue her dream of writing with her dad, who says he has a publisher. Natsu is left heartbroken and decides to do something big, leaving everyone shocked. What happens when Lucy finds out? This is a NaLu one-shot based on the song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. I got the idea while listening. Hope you guys like it :)


**THE A/N IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ IT OR THE STORY WILL BE HARD TO UNDERSTAND!**

 **(A/N: This NaLu Fanfiction is based on the song** _ **The Man Who Can't Be Moved**_ **by The Script. I was just on a trip and then I got this awesome idea while listening to the song. Also bolded and italicized things represent Natsu's thoughts, and just italicized stuff are lyrics. ANY WAY, hope you enjoy! XD)**

 **Key:**

 _ **Natsu/Lucy's thoughts**_

 _Lyrics_

 **~Natsu~**

 **~Flashback~**

"You're moving..." I asked, my heart unable to comprehend what in the world is happening. I thought we were best friends, and now she's about to leave me.

"Yeah...my dad want's to move and he says he can get me a deal with a publisher, so I'm gonna meet him in Hargeon so I'm leaving in 15 minutes to the train station," her innocent face tried to convey happiness, but you could see she was sad. _**I don't know what to do?**_

"Hey, you're gonna come see me again, right?" I asked, holding her head that was once facing down. For a moment she looked like she was about to cry, then her eyes lit up. _**It's fake.**_

"Yeah, definitely!" she was fighting back tears, I just knew it, so I put on a smile for her. I gave her my signature toothy grin and smiled,

"You better come back real soon, we still have adventures to do!" I cheered. Again, she looked like she was about to cry, then smiled through it, it was a bitter-sweet smile.

"Yeah, Natsu, I can't wait!" she replied. She looks so sad, yet she was trying to smile.

"C'mon Luce, don't you have a train to catch," I smiled, yet it wasn't the same smile, it was a caring, sweet, sympathetic smile. She smiled, and nodded. "I'll take you there, c'mon," with that, we both walked out of the guild hall.

In what felt like seconds of silence, we were already at the train station.

"ALL ABOARD FOR HARGEON!" the conductor yelled. Lucy turned back and faced me,

"I gotta go, see you!" her innocent face smiled, as she ran backwards towards the train.

"Bye Luce! Can't wait to see your book!" I yell as she is about to board the train. She looks over to me and sends me a warm smile. Then, she climbs inside, and all I can see is the remnant of her looking through the foggy window. Then, she's gone. Gone.

~End of Flashback~

Now it's a day since she left, and all I can think about is her. _**She's following her dreams, right? Then why am I not supporting her. And how is her dad involved in this. Why couldn't they do this here, I'm almost certain that we would have someone here that would love to publish her book.**_ The shake my head, snapping out of my endless questions. _**Her choice, I should support her.**_ I look over to my desk in my bedroom, containing a picture of her, me and Happy on our first mission. I remember how crazy she was, how over dramatic she would act, and how stupid I was. I smile at our memories. _**I miss her. Maybe she does too?**_ For a moment I stop and my brain goes a thousand miles a minute. _**Maybe she didn't want to leave? Maybe she can come back? I have to do something big, she's not just gonna come back if I call her.**_ I look towards the picture again, this time, idea's bubbling in my head. Then I smile, _**she's gonna come home if I have to wait there for years.**_ I grab the picture off of the desk, I rummage around for some cardboard and I grab a marker, some glue, my guitar **(A/N: I know he can't play guitar, but use your IMAGINATION!)** and start working. Within a matter of minutes, my work is done, I grab the sign, my guitar, and a leather jacket off of its hook and head out.

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you._

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._

The cold wind brushes against my jacket. _**Where's the plaza?**_ The stone of the street finally collects in one place, the plaza, where Lucy and I met, where the fake Salamander was. When I broke the love spell. I sit down at the corner, pulling my guitar on, pushing it in front of me so I can play. I lay the piece of cardboard down and start playing.

 _Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand._

 _Sayin' "If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?"_

I received some glances as I continue playing the song, and I bet some of them think I want money. _**Little do they know the song's about me.**_

 _Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

 _I'm not broke - I'm just a broken-hearted man_

 _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?_

 _How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

A few people started to gather around me, listening for a few minutes before deciding to move on with their life. Some of them tried to pay me for the smile that I brought them, but I refused. Maybe a few realized what I was doing. Maybe they were thinking to themselves that what I was doing was adorable. Maybe they thought I was stupid. Either way, it doesn't matter.

 _Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_ _._

 **~Lucy~**

Finally I reached my hotel in Hargeon, waiting for my dad to come to the hotel. _**Maybe I made the wrong choice.**_

 **~Natsu~**

One of the royal guard member tried to come up to me, to tell probably tell me that I couldn't stay here, then heard my song.

 _Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here."_

 _I said, "Someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year._

 _Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows_

 _If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go._

The royal guard stops in awe probably because of how determined I was. _**He probably thinks it's cute how much I'm willing to do. Hell, maybe they'll get off the guild back and forgive them for the damage we've done.**_

~Lucy~

I turned on the TV, switching channels aimlessly, while pulling out her papers to continue writing.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_

 _I'm not moving, I'm not moving._

I continue to flip channels until something catches my eye. _**Natsu?**_

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl, oh ohh_

 _There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world, hmm_

 _And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

 _Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

There he was, on the news, with a guitar? _**Is he playing music? What does that sign say next to him? Is that a picture of me?! Hey, I remember that picture.**_ I glance over to my papers, the same picture finding its way out from between the pictures, when all of a sudden the voice of a lady spoke over everything.

"A boy by the name of Natsu Dragneel from the Fairy Tail guild has started playing music on the side of the street. Authorities have been told to move him, but have been stopped by the message of his music. Sources tell us that he is waiting for a girl named Lucy Heartfillia..." _**He's waiting for me?**_ All of a sudden the sound of a phone ringing awakens me from my thoughts. I quickly pull out my phone and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lucy, did you check the news?" my dad's voice asks.

"Yeah..." _**What is he going to say?**_

"What are you still doing in your hotel room then?" he questions. _**Wait, what?!**_ "Go!" she urges. _**He want's me to go see him?**_

"Really? You mean it?" I ask. _He's letting me go?_

"Yeah, I can talk to you about your novel later," he explains.

"Thanks Dad!" I nearly yell into the phone, and quickly hang up and grab my red jacket and the picture and run out of the room.

Within a few minutes, I had finally reached the train station. I run up to the ticket person and through pants I ask,

"When is the next train to Magnolia?!" He points behind me.

"It's about to leave, sorry," he explained as the train started. All my energy is taken out of me,

"Shoot, thank yo-" he then cuts me off,

"Are you the girl, Lucy Heartfillia?" he asks, noticing my appearance. Out of confusion, I nod. "Say, why you heading to Magnolia?" he asks.

"There's this guy who's been waiting for me for, Mavis knows how long," I explain. He then jumps up.

"Say no more! I have someone who can take you themselves, faster than the train could take you," he offers. My eyes light up, smiling.

"Thank you so much! Here let me..." I say fumbling for my wallet, until a hand stops me.

"No need, just get to him as fast as you can," he winks to me, and I return the wink with a smile, pushing the wallet back into the pocket of my jacket. And I wait.

 _And you'll come running to the corner_

 _'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

 _I'm the man who can't be moved_

Within a few minutes, I'm in the back seat of the ticket person's friend's car. My hands begin fidgeting with the picture of me and Natsu in my hand. _**Our first mission.**_ I fold the picture so only Natsu's face is showing.

"So you're _Lucy_?" he asks, looking into the mirror of the car so he can see my face. I simply nod. "Did you check the news?" he asks. I nod my head again. _**Does everybody know about this?**_ "Is that why?" he asks. I nod one final time, and he smiles. "Well then, we can't have him wait longer than he has to," he smiles, the car speeding up out of nowhere. At first I'm shocked, then I smile at his kind gesture.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

Now we're on the outskirts of Magnolia and he stops.

"This is as far as I can take you, find him, OK?" he tell me. I nod at him, and exit the car, but not before saying "thank you." His car starts moving back to Hargeon and soon enough, it's nowhere in sight. I take a deep breath in and start running into the city. I rush up to the first person I see and show them the picture.

"Have you seen him?" I ask. The person smiles and points behind him.

"He's in the main plaza," he explains. I nod and start running.

~Natsu~

Now I've attracted a crowd, and some people even stuck camera's in my face. It didn't matter though, as long as she saw. _**Maybe I'm on the news. Maybe she's checked the news. Maybe she's running over her right now.**_

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

 __I start unconsciously looking around the crowd.

 _And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

 _ **Is she here?**_ __

 _Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

"Natsu!" I hear someone yell.

 _And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street  
_ _ **Where is she?**_ __

 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

I hear shuffling amongst the crowd. _**Is she here?**_

 _Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

Just as I finish the song, someone emerges from the crowd, someone with beautiful blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the most precious smile of their face. And she's holding the same picture, except it's folded so that only I am seen in it. _**Lucy...**_ She smiles at me and asks,

"Have you seen this boy? Apparently he's been waiting at the place we met for a couple of hours, and I remembered there's something I forgot to tell him." I smile and reply,

"He's right here, and there's something he forgot to tell you too." She smiles as I stand up, so that I'm closer to eye level with her.

"What did you forget to tell me?" she asks, smiling.

"No, please, ladies first," I refuse, jokingly. She smiles her sweet beautiful smile.

"Well, I forgot to tell you this," she says, placing her hands around my neck. _**She's so cute.**_ "Now you," she says. I laugh.

"I forgot to tell you this," I say as I wrap my arms around her waist. _**Do it.**_ Our lips are now inches away from each other. I start to close the gap, leaning in closer. Soon enough, I feel her warm, soft lips on mine as I smile. The crowd 'awes' as we both pull away slowly. She doesn't remove her hands from my neck, so I don't move my hands from her waist. She looks down, a blush creeping onto her face.

"So, how long?" she asks. I smile through confusion and ask,

"How long for what?" I ask back.

"How long did you wait?" she finishes. I smile and sarcastically say,

"Only a few hours, no biggie." She laughs. Then I ask her, "When did you find out?" She smiles,

"The moment it aired on the news," she says. Then, she get's onto the tips of her toes so we're both at eye level. I lower my head a bit, so it's not as hard to reach my face, and she closes the gap again.

 **(A/N: I know that was** _ **super**_ **cheesy, but I am the MASTER of cheese. Like I should be called the cheese lord. I'm weird, anyway, I hope you liked that little one shot, and have an AWESOME day! xD)**


End file.
